Vision Of White
by GraceHenri
Summary: Alice sees a vision of Bella and Edward needs to save her before it's too late. Will Edward save her in time? Set after New Moon but Bella never jumped and Edward never came back. First Twilight Fan Fiction.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Prologue

APOV

I am lying on my bed flipping through fashion magazines. It has been 243 days since we left Bella. I miss her so much; I know everyone else does too, even Rosalie. Nothing has been the same. Nobody can say here name out loud, it's even painful to think it. She was the best friend that I have ever had and I hate that stupid brother of mine for making us leave her. Nobody but Carlisle talks to Edward but he never responds, he hasn't said a word. I haven't had any visions of her either, I try not to worry but I just can't help it.

_Bella is lying in a hospital bed looking deathly pale. Charlie is by her bedside holding her hand and trying to stop crying. Somebody knocks on the door and asks if Charlie can talk outside for a moment. Charlie kisses Bella's hand and steps out of the room. _

"_What's the latest doc?"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Swan. It has progressed far quicker than we ever thought it would."_

"_What are you trying to say?" Demands Charlie _

"_The treatment has stopped working; there is nothing we can do but to try to make her comfortable."_

"_How long?"_

_The doctor just grimaced and looked to the floor. Anything to avoid the angry fathers gaze. _

"_HOW LONG DAMNIT!!"_

"_A month at most. I'm sorry Charlie, I really am. There isn't anything we can do but pray for a miracle."_

"_I understand, Dr. Rainier."_

Bella's dying. I can't believe it. We have to save her. I don't care what Edward says. I cannot let her die. I rush out of the room and quickly into the hallway. I stop in front of Carlisle' study. I knock on the door and wait for permission to enter. I hear a muffled "come in". I open the door and walk into the room and wait for Carlisle to notice me.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Who is Dr. Rainier?"

Carlisle looks at me shocked.

"How did you know that name Alice?"

"Please Carlisle; just tell me who he is. I have to know." I plead

"Well, Alice, Dr. Rainier is head of the Oncology ward at Forks hospital." Carlisle said to me, fascination clear on his face.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"What is it Alice? What's going on?"

I ignore Carlisle's questions and run out of his office and up the stairs to Edward's room. I burst through his door and I look at him and glare.

"EDWARD, YOU IDIOT WE NEED TO GO BACK TO FORKS RIGHT NOW. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. SHE NEEDS US."

"Why, Alice? Why does she need us? Need me?" Edward asked, not even bothering to look at me.

I look Edward in the face and calmly said.

"Because Bella is dying of cancer."


	2. Chapter One Why Her?

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Chapter One

BPOV

I am sitting on my bed staring out my open window at midnight. Oh how I miss him. I still leave my window open for him every night. I try to stay awake too just so I don't miss him in case he ever comes back. Who am I kidding? He isn't ever going to come back. He doesn't love me anymore. And if he ever does come back it will be too late and I will be gone. Ever since I found out about my cancer a few days ago I haven't done much else but just sit on my bed and stare off into space. I know that this will destroy Charlie to see me go like this, but I can't help but feel an odd sense of peace within me.

Renee didn't take it as well as Charlie. To make matters worse she demanded that I live with her and get treatment. She seems to think its Charlie's fault. But neither Charlie nor Renee seem to understand that I don't want treatment. It will only put me through a lot of pain and I already have enough of that because _he_ left me. Jacob hasn't spoken to me since I told him my decision. He seems to think that I am waiting for them to come back and change me, when that is the furthermost from the truth. I don't know what to say to Charlie any more I can barley look him in the eyes anymore I just hurts so much to see him like this. I wish I could change something about what will happen to me but since I have came to terms with what is going to happen to me, it's only fair that everyone else should too.

For the past two days I have been trying to write my feelings down and compose a letter to _him. _I slowly get up off my bed and walk to my window and close it. While on the way back to my bed I grab an old notebook and a pen and start to write.

EPOV

I can't believe what Alice just said to me. She was supposed to be safe. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. It's my entire fault that she has no one. I took away my family from her when she needed us most.

I walk down downstairs to where everybody is assembled and I take notice of what is happening before me for the first time in months. Carlisle is cradling a sobbing Esme while being in anguish himself over the thought of loosing a daughter. Alice is just sitting, curled up in Jasper's lap. Jasper is trying to send calming waves out to the family but I know its not working. Emmett is frozen in disbelief; Rosalie is trying not to be affected by everything that is happening around us.

I look over at Carlisle.

"Why her? Why did it have to happen to her Carlisle?" I say to him in anguish.

"We don't know why these things happen, Edward. Nobody does."

I try desperately to block the thoughts of my family out, but a few still filter through.

_Edward. I know I haven't always acted like I cared, and for the most part I admit I hadn't but she doesn't deserve this. Nobody does. _

I look up at Rosalie and nod my thanks.

_My poor, poor baby. How could this happen to someone like Bella. She's never done anything wrong to anyone._

_Edward. We need to go to her and help her. She needs us. _

"Edward if you want to go back I will calling in a few favors so I can get my job back at the hospital and take over her case if you like?" asks Carlisle.

I know he is leaving the final decision up to me. I just can't get the picture out of my head of her, my beautiful angel, on her deathbed. I need her. I can't live without her and no one else in the family can either. Alice can't loose her best friend. Emmett and Jasper can't loose their little sister. Carlisle and Esme can't loose a daughter. None of them deserve to. I look over my family.

"Let's start packing so we ca leave and go back. She needs us and we need her. She deserves to be saved."

My family looks upon me with relief. I just hope I am doing the right thing and it's not too late for her to forgive me.

~XXXX~

_A/N: I would love some reviews to see how everyone likes my story. I don't have a beta and I am editing it myself so I apologize if the grammar and spelling are not up to standard. I will try to update again soon and thank you for taking the time to read my fic._


	3. Chapter Two Bella's Wishes

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Chapter Two

EPOV

It has been four hours since we have decided to go save my love, my Bella. Carlisle is still on the phone organizing everything. Alice and Esme are packing up the house and are waiting for the movers. Emmett has taken Jasper to hunt before we leave. Rosalie is taking care of all our cars, whereas I, am just, pacing. I can't do anything to help but I just feel so anxious.

_For god's sake Edward, why don't you just leave and we'll meet you when we get there._

"Thanks for the suggestion, Rosalie."

_Are you leaving now Edward?_

"Yes, if that's alright with you, Carlisle?"

_It's fine. Just wait until we get there to see her when Charlie is around. I'd like to talk to him first. _

I just nodded my head in his direction, already thinking about how in a few short hours I would be with her again. I leave the house and get in my Volvo. God, it still smells like her. Oh, how I miss my Bella. I drive down the driveway and start my journey towards my love.

BPOV

I am finally allowed to go home today. I asked Charlie and Dr. Rainier if I could die at home. After I wrote my letter to _him, _I went to send it. It was one of the few occasions that I was actually allowed put of the house. After I dropped the letter at the post office, while walking to my truck I collapsed and passed out. The next thing I know is that I am at the hospital again. Nothing is working anymore. There is no hope left. I know that and so does Charlie deep down but it doesn't stop him from trying to keep me positive. I know nothing will keep me here. I know that _they_ won't come back. Especially _him_. I just love him so and I thought that he would want to know. I didn't want him to muss out on the chance of saying good-bye. But I know that in my heart that it is just wishful thinking. I just don't want him to read about my death in a newspaper or when or if they ever come back here hear it from someone in this town. No matter how much pain he caused me I still love him with everything that I am.

~XXXX~

_A/N: I apologies that it has taken me so long to update. And a short chapter at that. This is just mainly a filler. As its Good Friday tomorrow I'm hoping that I will be able to get another chapter out then. Please review as well._


	4. Chapter Three Watching, Thinking

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Chapter Three

EPOV

I am currently 20 minutes from Forks. The town where this all started. The place where my heart has been for the past 244 days. The longest ones of my existence. I feel my cell vibrating against my leg and I know it is Alice calling me.

"Yes?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Go home first Edward. Leave your Volvo and run to her house. She will be in the shower when you get there. Just wait on her bed like you used to."

"Thanks, Alice."

"It's fine and good luck, you may need it."

I flip my phone closed and see that I am approaching the driveway to our Forks house. I fishtail into the driveway and I speed up to the house. I turn off the car and take the keysout of the ignition. I start running towards her house, trying to think of something to say to her when I see her beautiful face once again. I can smell her and it just makes my heartache more. I just hope I can convince her that I need her in my life. That without her I am no longer complete. I just hope she can forgive me.

BPOV

I lay here in my bed once again. It holds so many memories. All those conversations we had. If only he was here now with me. I just wish that I could see him one last time to tell him that I love him. I know it won't be long now. Renee has seen me once since I was diagnosed. I know that it destroyed her to see me like this. I have dealt with the reality that I will never see my friends again. Or my parents. Or my real family.

Charlie is hovering around me. I know how painful it is to see me like this. He never sleeps anymore, hardly works, doesn't fish anymore, lost almost all interest in everything. He knows it won't be long now till I'm gone. I just hope that he will find happiness again. He deserves it. Just like Edward does. The more I think about my time left, the easier it is to deal with him not being here. I still cannot say his name out loud but it doesn't hurt so badly now when I think it.

I decide I have had enough time to wallow and think about the end for today. I want my time to be happy as I can be with him here with me. I slowly pull myself up so I am now sitting up in bed. I wait a few seconds before gently getting out of bed. I grab my toiletries and slowly walk towards the door. I yell out to Charlie that I am going to have a shower. When I finally step under the hot spray of the water I start to relax my muscles. The tension starts to fade, as does the worry. I am left alone in my memories. This is what I want to feel in my last days, nothing else. I don't want to see anyone or talk to anyone about how this is unfair. Its just fate. I wash my hair and body before turning off the water and stepping out to towel dry myself. I dress in a new set of sweat pants and a singlet. I slowly and carefully run a brush through my hair. I haven't lost much as I never got chemo or any kind of treatment. I am thankful for that at least. I stare at myself in the mirror and see so much has changed. Not just in the way I look but in the emotions I can see in my eyes. I gather all my belongings and hang my towel up to dry before throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper. I slowly walk back to my room and open the door. I place my toiletries on my shelf near my desk. I pick up a copy of Romeo and Juliet to read before walking over to my bed. I do not look over at the rocking chair in the corner of my room, so I do not know that he is sitting there, still as a statue. I climb into bed and settle against my pillows and start to reread one if my favorite love stories.

EPOV

I watch her walk into her room slowly. She picks up a book and settles into her bed. She never looks over in my direction and I never give any indication that I am there. I just look at her silently. I can see that she is paler, but still beautiful. I notice that some of her bones are sticking out. She still looks like my angel and I can not help but smile slightly. I am brought out of my trance-like state when I hear her sigh my name. It is only then that I notice that she has fallen asleep. I stand up and slowly walk over to her and gently pry the tattered, sad-looking book from her hands. I take off my shoes and lay down next to her. Only inches are between us. She sighs again in her sleep and moves towards me. I stay still as she rolls closer to me, she is now right up against me, but still asleep. I just hope she wakes up soon. I miss her eyes.

~XXXX~

_A/N: I apologies for updating so late I just hope you can forgive me. This chapter was somewhat hard to write. I tried to capture Bella's feelings about dealing with her death as well as her pain to do with Edward. She seems like she is healing, and she is in a way, but it is more like she is preparing for the inevitable and trying to let go of all her pain. _

_Edward is still in shock in a way. I don't think it has fully sunken in for him yet. I promise not to leave it as long as last time. All I mainly have to do with the next chapter is tweak it a little bit and edit it. Will update within the next few days. _

_Next chapter: Bella wakes up and Edward really sees her for the first time._

_Oh and please review and tell me how I'm going. _

_Regards, Demonic Vampire Princess _


	5. Chapter Four Thoughts, Answers

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

BPOV

I wake slowly relishing in the fact that I am still able to have mornings like this. Mornings where I can be alone with my thoughts. I am also thankful that it's the summer and no one knows what is happening. I hope that if my love ever finds out that he does not feel bad, or that he blames himself. I let a sigh escape me. i suddenly become more aware of my sourroundings. I am laying on something hard. What happened last night? Did I fall onto the floor? No I couldn't have. I feels eeirly like how I used to lay on him. I freeze, unsure of how to act.

EPOV

I could hear her breath, slowly start to quicken and I know that she is waking up. I know it is too late for me to move away from her and get up but I can't. I don't know what will happen when she sees me. She is awake now, just lying there with her head resting on mhy chest and my arm wrapped around her. I hear her let out a sigh and I can't help but wonder if she is thinking about me. I feel her freeze and I wait for her to say something or do something.

BPOV

What is wrong with me? Of course I'm here by myself. Remember he left you. He didn't love you anymore. "Stupid, so stupid." I mutter to myself. I sigh again and burrow deeper into my bed. I feel something softly run through my hair. I don't know if it is my imagination or not but I like the feel of it. Maybe I should just keep imagining. It may make the pain of leaving Charlie here on his own and the pain of losing my family. Unconsicously I speak out the words I never thoguht would leave my lips again. "I love you, Edward."

EPOV

She still loves me?! What is wrong with this beautiful, amazing, selfless women. She really is the one for me. I cannot help myself from saying it outloud as well." I love you too, My Bella." I hear her breathing hitch and I can't help but wonder if I went to far. Maybe she won't or can't ever forgive me. I keep still and my close my eyes. This is one of the only situations I have been in, in my life that where I don't know what to do or how to act.

BPOV

I open my eyes, not believing what I see. I look up towards my bedhead and there it is, my angels beautiful god-like face. His bronze hair is just like I remember, so is his angular jaw, his perfect nose. I only wish I could see him butterscotch eyes.

"Edward."

His name slips from my lips and for the first time in months there is no pain. Then my wish comes true and i see his eyes open. He stares down at me, still laying on his chest intently. Still looking into his eyes, I press my lips to his chest and whisper, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my love. Nothing will ever keep me away from you. And before you tell me, I know, Bella. I know everything. Alice seen it and showed me. I just wish I never left you so I could have been here with you. But, Love, please answer me this, why do you still have your hair? It was my imopression that you loose your hair when you go through chemotherpy. "

"Umm, Edward. That's the thing. I don't know if Alice seen it but I decided not to get treatment. I don't want to live my last few months sick and in more pain."

EPOV

My heart ripped out of my chest and into shreads and I just stared at her in disbelief. Why would she do that? I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. Which thinking of the family should be here by now.

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk about this now but we will and we will talk about this as a family. Now I'm sure that you would like to see everyone, so lets just get dressed and we can go home. I know everyone wants to see you."

She nodded and crawled out of bed and gathered up some clothes for the day. Time to call my family. 


End file.
